


Secret Stash

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Living the High Life [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card 1, F/F, Medical marijuana, Miranda and Andy get high together, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Smoking, Weed, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: A week ago Andy got a medical card to manage her knee pain without telling Miranda. So of course the first time she decides to use her new stash Miranda catches her in the act.





	Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo card 1: intoxicated  
> I decided there wasn't enough high mirandy and fixed it. *shrug emoji*

Andy sighed as she collapsed into the chair in her study. She was tired. She ached all over. The last article had been really tough and all she wanted to do was collapse into her bed for the weekend and never emerge. Though with as much as her leg ached from walking twenty miles all over the city in less than twelve hours good rest would elude her until it calmed down. 

Or…fuck it she’d gotten the card for a reason and she’d triple checked that The Mirror’s higher ups couldn’t care less about all of it. She pushed herself up and made her way behind her desk, unlocking the top drawer and sighing as she looked down at her little stash. Her college-self would have been thrilled with the assortment of things she had to choose from. Now, she just grabbed the first thing that looked good and shut the drawer again before going back to her comfy chair.

She put the little vaporizer up to her lips and took a long, long draw. God, if they had had stuff like this when she was younger she was sure her lungs would have thanked her. It barely made her want to cough at all. And the fact that it looked like little more than large USB wasn’t a bad thing either. She hadn’t exactly talked to Miranda before she’d gone out and gotten a medical marijuana card. She couldn’t think that Miranda would love the idea of weed being in the same house as the girls, but Andy really hadn’t wanted to go on stronger painkillers than Advil. She’d been popping enough of those as of late as it was. She knew those things could ruin your stomach and didn’t exactly want that either. Besides, she was taking precautions, locking everything away in her study where the twins rarely ever ventured.

She felt the telltale first stirrings of the high, the tingling warmth in the back of her head, the pins and needles in her fingers, just the slightest glaze over her thoughts. It’d been a while since she’d been like this, but she definitely remembered from the weekends in college she didn’t have anything due or a test to study for. The newspaper kids had all been secret stoners in their little free time. She snorted. Maybe not so secret, but still.

She took another draw and blew the smoke towards the ceiling. It had always taken three hits off a joint to get her pleasantly high. She hoped that was the same with these new concentrates, or else she was on her way to be completely and stupidly stoned. She couldn’t exactly find it in herself to care as the pain in her leg started to fade into the background.

She settled back and closed her eyes, feeling herself get higher and higher. The tingling from the back of her head moved forward, encompassing her whole head now, felt her body feel lighter and lighter. Everything felt great. She probably shouldn’t take that third hit, but she wanted to anyway. She was probably already too high, what would being higher really hurt. Next time she’d just take one hit, lesson learned, but now she could just have a good time.

She took another draw from the vaporizer, pulling longer than the first time. The door to the room opened and Miranda stepped in, catching Andy in the act. She finished inhaling, pulling the vape from her mouth, holding the smoke in her lungs for a long second and blowing out the smoke in a white cloud. She was already caught, might as well finish what she was doing.

“Is that a vape, Andrea?” She stepped into the room and shut the door.

There definitely was not a way out of this so Andy might as well just tell the truth. “Yup.”

“I never saw you with a pack of cigarettes at Runway, have never seen you smoking around here. This can’t be something to help you quit. Did you really take up vaping like a idiot teenager, Andrea?”

“Uh, yeah it’s not the type of vape you’re thinking. It’s not nicotine.”

It took Miranda to get what Andy meant but then her eyebrow arched ever higher. “Pot? Really?”

Andy dug in her pockets until she found her wallet and withdrew her medical card. She held it out to Miranda who took it. 

“And why, pray tell, do you have this?”

Andy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “You know how my knee has been acting up in the last year. It’s been painful, but I didn’t want anything stronger what with the opioid crisis. I smoked when I was in college and I knew that this helped with pain after I tweaked it again playing rec soccer, because apparently that knee just wants to get injured during soccer matches. So I went to get a medical card. I’ve only had it like a week.”

“Where are you keeping everything?”

“Locked top drawer of my desk.”

Miranda sighed and got up, trying to get into that drawer for a few seconds before nodding. A few thoughts ran over her face as she looked at Andy. Considering whether to be angry, thoughtfulness, and a resolution in the placid look that settled.

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

“I was scared of what you would think. And I really didn’t want to have to find another method of pain management that might take a few months when I already had a solution. I mean I would have done it if you were uncomfortable, but…”

“Better to let it fly under the radar until it became something that needed attention.”

“I was going to broach the topic over time. I wasn’t just going to wait until you found me smoking or my stash or whatever.” She really wasn’t. She didn’t want to lie to Miranda forever. She was really bad at it, but mostly she didn’t want their relationship to be like that.

“Next time, Andrea, just tell me. We started this with the agreement that there would be no break down in communication, and yet here you are like this.”

Andy hung her head, feeling chastised ten times over when she was high like this. This strain was definitely one that made her more open. She’d have to remember that. “I’m sorry, Miranda.”

Miranda grabbed the vape from Andy’s hand and took a long draw off of it. “If you had just asked, I could have told you about my younger days in the seventies. There was definitely a fair amount of Mary Jane.” 

Andy stared at Miranda. She knew weed didn’t make you see things, but she could swear that Miranda had just admitted to smoking what sounded like a fair amount of weed and the only way that that would happen was if she was seeing things…right?

“And from your face you’ve definitely miscalculated on how strong this was. If you weren’t going to tell me you weren’t planning on getting as stoned as you are now. I would have called you out the second you left this office as you are now.” She took another long drag. “But the twins are out with friends until around one am when their movie ends, so we have plenty of time, because Andrea, if you don’t think I’m not going to use this opportunity to see just what sort of person you are while high, you are wrong. And to leave you as the only one high would be criminal. In my youth that was considered a party foul, as you would call it.”

“Miranda, I’m…”

Miranda smirked. “You never asked And what exactly would anyone think of the great Miranda Priestly being a stoner?”

“No one would believe it.”

“Exactly.” She pulled Andy off the couch. “Come, we’ll bring this down to the living room and find something  _ interesting  _ to watch and order pizza and ice cream. I believe we’ll be needing it soon.”

“I think you’re enjoying this more than I am,” Andy said, following Miranda down the hall, feeling like the ground was wobbling under her and the world was spinning. She felt like saying ‘weeeee’ out loud but held back.

“After the day I had, honestly, I wanted something stronger than wine. You picked a wonderful day to light up. Metaphorically I suppose.” Miranda giggled once before getting control of herself. “Ah, yes, the giggles I forgot about those. Speak to no one about this, do you understand?” She pointed a finger at Andy before continuing on.

They settled on the couch finally, and Andy practically pasted herself to Miranda. Her skin felt like she could feel every molecule of air hitting her. Feeling Miranda pressed up against her was heaven. Miranda hummed her approval.

“Did you ever have sex while high?” Andy asked. She could honestly use Miranda’s hands slipping down under her underwear and rubbing until Andy was screaming her name.

“Oh, yes, it was wonderful.” Miranda eyed Andy. “Was that a hint?”

“Maybe later?” Andy said, snuggling in. “For now I think I want the pizza more.”

“That can be arranged.” Miranda slipped her phone out of her pocket, dialed their favorite place and had two large pizzas and an assortment of gelato headed towards them.

“What do you want to watch?” Andy asked, finger tracing along Miranda’s skin in random patterns, just enjoying the feeling, thoughts coming through a thick cloud now. She could pull herself back if she wanted, but she didn’t want to at the moment.

“Food Network?”

“God yes,” Andy moaned. Food, god food. The pizza definitely needed to hurry up.

Miranda flipped the TV on to show Chopped playing the middle of the entrée round. They watched, riveting, getting into the competition even more than normal. Andy felt Miranda’s arms stiffen every time the man she was rooting for did something stupid and Andy giggled for a long minute about just how ridiculous this was, but how fun it was too.

The doorbell rang and Andy was up and off Miranda in a second, going and grabbing the pizza, trying to seem as sober as possible for the delivery boy. She wasn’t exactly sure she succeeded, but oh well.

She brought the bounty back into the living room to find Miranda had already gotten them plates and drinks and spoons for the gelato. Andy smiled at her widely and set everything down, digging into the box on top, and putting three pieces on her plate. She felt like a black hole and she knew the food was going to taste great. She sunk her teeth into hot cheese and tomato sauce and moaned. God, food when you were high was the closest you could get from coming just from a taste of something.

Beside her Miranda was practically through an entire piece of pizza already. Ms. I-won’t-eat-carbs was definitely doing so tonight. Andy found her phone in a couch cushion and she took a picture of Miranda stuffing her face with pizza quickly. Miranda would hate it, but Andy thought it was cute.

They both ate through way more pizza and gelato than they should have by the time they sat back and watched an episode of Iron Chef in a daze. Andy reached out and took Miranda’s hand and sighed. This was great. She didn’t want to move ever again. She barely wanted time to advance. This was a good moment. She felt so relaxed and content and her pain was definitely not a thing now. And she was with the woman she loved watching her in one of the few times she truly relaxed. How could it get better.

“If you ever wanted to do this again,” Miranda started, “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed, but only when the twins aren’t in the home. They don’t need to be getting any ideas about pot just yet.”

“Oh god no.” Andy looked over at Miranda. “But yeah, I’d like to do this again too.”

Miranda’s gaze flicked back to the TV. “Oh my god, what is that idiot doing? Oranges do not go with cheese.” 

And their little moment was over. Andy sat back into the couch again and just let the night drift on without her, floating, higher than a kite with a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
